One year, 12 Months
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Satu tahun terdiri atas 12 bulan. [submission for bantaka week]


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki_

 _One year; 12 Months © Akane Ukitake._

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, Headcannon everywhere, OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **I. January**

 **(Morning)**

 **.**

Yang pertama kali Bansai lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang tidak seperti biasanya—bukan, ia pernah melihatnya hanya saja tidak terlihat seperti kamarnya saat ini.

Beberapa waktu kemudian pria itu sadar. Langit-langit kamar itu tidak lain adalah bagian dari kamar tidur Takasugi. Seusai pesta tahun baru kemarin, ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah pria itu. Alih-alih tidur di kamar tamu, Takasugi malah menyeretnya untuk tidur bersama.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang.

Pandangan pria itu beralih pada jam meja yang berada di samping kasur. Berniat mencari tahu pukul berapa sekarang.

 **1 Januari. 10.30**

' _Sudah sesiang ini?'_ Bansai bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya, Bansai memilh untuk beranjak dari kasur ketika—

"Shinsuke?"

Takasugi masih memeluknya dengan erat, seolah menghalangi keinginan Bansai untuk segera beranjak dari ranjang miliknya.

"Bangunlah,"

"Hmm?"

Takasugi hanya menjawab seadanya, dengan mata yang masih tertutup,ia bahkan memeluk Bansai lebih erat .

Sembari memainkan pipi milik pria berambut keunguan tersebut,—yang membuat Bansai berpikir betapa menggemaskannya pria ini saat itu— Bansai berkata kembali, "Kau tidak ingin bangun?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Mungkin putri tidur yang satu ini butuh ciuman untuk membangunkannya?" goda Bansai kembali. Pria itu terlihat tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum kecil.

"Mesum," tanggap Takasugi sembari membuka kedua matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu bangunlah," ujar Bansai. Kali ini ia benar-benar berniat untuk menyingkap selimut saat itu Takasugi menghalanginya (kembali).

"Aku tidak bilang aku menolaknya 'kan?" Takasugi tersenyum penuh arti.

' _Pria ini—'_

Selimut yang sempat tersingkap kini ditarik kembali untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Bansai pikir bermalas-malasan diawal tahun baru sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

 **.**

 **II. February**

 **(Kiss)**

 **.**

"Bansai, tutup matamu," titah Takasugi saat itu juga.

"Untuk apa?" Bansai yang sempat sibuk dengan lembaran partipatur miliknya mengerjit heran; agak kebingungan.

Senyum kemudian terukir jelas diwajah pria berambut keunguan itu, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Bansai tampak menurut saja, memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia cukup penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Takasugi. Sepertinya mengintip sedikit―

"Jangan mengintip,"

"Iya, iya aku tahu."

"Kau siap?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan siap?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Bansai bisa merasakan sentuhan daging lunak yang menyentuh bibirnya saat ini ; merangsek masuk. Takasugi menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Bansai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang manis, seperti―coklat?

"Happy Valentine, Bansai."

Bansai tahu kalau dia akan selalu terkejut dengan perbuatan pria itu.

 **.**

 **III. March**

 **(Cat)**

 **.**

"Apa kau pernah berharap menjadi kucing?" tanya Bansai tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Takasugi yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya kali ini menunjukan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak," jawab Takasugi. "Aku tidak mau berharap seperti itu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berharap seperti itu?" Bansai seperti berusaha memastikan.

Takasugi menyesap kopinya kembali sebelum membalas, "Kau mencurigakan sekarang."

Bansai menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada gunanya bertipu muslihat di depan pria ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memakai _neko-mimi_ ini?" tanya sang produser itu kembali.

"TIDAK!"

Harapan Bansai untuk melihat _neko-mimi_ yang ia beli tempo hari di atas kepala kekasihnya itu lenyap sudah.

 **.**

 **IV. April**

 **(Height)**

 **.**

Bansai yang berada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat menatapnya intens. Takasugi mengerjitkan alisnya, ada apa gerangan?

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidakkah hari ini kau terlihat sedikit..." Bansai terdengar sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Membuat komandan Kiheitai itu semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Sedikit?"

"...lebih tinggi?"

"Ah―?"

 _Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama―!_

"Aku hanya bercanda. April mop, Shinsuke."

Untung saja Takasugi ingat jika pria di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya.

.

 **V. May**

 **(Revenge)**

 **.**

"Bansai, gitarmu tidak sengaja kubelah hingga dua." Suara pria itu terdengar datar. Seperti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bansai hampir merasa shock. Tunggu—mana mungkin Takasugi bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu pada benda kesayangannya.

"Shinsuke, kau tahu April mop sudah lewat bulan lalu," responnya santai.

"Tidak, kali ini aku serius."

"Apa―"

Jadi ini balas dendam bulan lalu?

 **.**

 **VI. June**

 **(Rain)**

.

"Aku benci hujan," gumam Takasugi sembari melihat rintik hujan yang jatuh di depan balkon apartemennya hari ini. "Semuanya jadi merepotkan."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Bansai bertanya seolah berusaha memastikan pernyataan itu.

Takasugi yang sedang bertopang pipi dengan kedua lengannya tidak merespon ; wajah kesalnya adalah bukti pernyataan itu saat ini, Bansai mengerti.

Kemudian pelukan pun diberikan pada pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang.

"Jika kita seperti ini setiap hujan turun, kau tetap membenci hujan?"

Takasugi tidak bergeming untuk sementara waktu.

"Akan kupikirkan kembali."

.

 **VII. July**

 **(Wish)**

.

Takasugi mengendap-endap bagaikan seorang pencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Tengah malam dan tanpa menghidupkan pencahayaan, berharap Bansai tidak terbangun dari tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Langkahnya tertuju pada pohon bambu kecil di pojok ruang tamunya. Bansai-lah yang mengusulkan untuk membuat Tanabata kali ini, untuk membuat suasana makin meriah, begitu katanya.

Ada yang menganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia harus tahu apa yang Bansai tuliskan pada kertas permohonannya, jika tidak ia merasa tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Takasugi cukup bertanya-tanya karena pria itu sempat tidak mau menunjukan kertas berwarna hijau muda itu padanya.

Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah harapan―

"Aku ingin gitar baru."

Sepertinya salah untuk berharap hal-hal romantis dengan pria itu.

.

 **VIII. Augst**

 **(Firework)**

.

"Kembang api?"

Takasugi sama sekali tidak berkedip untuk beberapa waktu saat warna-warni kembang api menghias langit Tokyo saat itu. Jujur saja, ia terlampau jarang untuk pergi keluar menikmati festival musim panas seperti saat ini. Jika Bansai tidak menyeretnya untuk keluar mungkin saja ia akan mengurung diri di apartemennya seperti tahun-tahun lalu.

Namun tahun ini berbeda. Hari ini ia bersama Bansai; menikmati pemandangan dimana langit tampak berwarna warni di atas mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shinsuke."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, ledakan bunga-bunga api di angkasa membuat pria berambut keunguan itu tuli sejenak. Tunggu—apa Bansai mengatakan sesuatu?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dengan kerumuman orang-orang yang bersorak-sorai dan ledakan bunga api yang belum berhenti kali ini Bansai berusaha menaikkan volume suaranya, "Kubilang, selamat ulang tahun, Shinsuke!"

Namun sayang sekali, Takasugi tampak masih belum bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu terlihat menautkan alisnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan, "Selamat—apa?"

Akhirnya produser musik itu mendekat dan memilih untuk membisikkan kata-katanya pada Takasugi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Semburat merah di pipi Takasugi itu membuat Bansai yakin jika Takasugi telah mendengarnya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **IX. September**

 **(Sick)**

 **.**

Takasugi yang jatuh sakit itu adalah hal tidak biasa bagi Bansai. Selama bersama dengannya, Bansai bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati pria itu bersin. Karena hal itulah, pria berambut _teal green_ itu sempat berpikir jika Yakult ternyata bisa membuat daya tahan tubuh seseorang meningkat.

Tapi sepertinya minuman probiotik itu kini lalai menjalankan tugasnya.

Bansai baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen pria berambut keunguan itu saat mendapati Takasugi sedang terbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu. Baju kaos yang digunakannya terlihat berantakan, celana pendek warna gelap yang terangkat tampak kontras dengan bagian paha putih mulus pria itu, dtambah lagi wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 _BOOM—!_

Pemandangan yang cukup erotis, bukan begitu?

Oh. Tunggu—Bansai harus mengendalikan diri (dan hatinya) agar tidak meledak di tempat ini.

"Maaf Shinsuke, aku harus pulang, tiba-tiba saja darah mengucur dari hidungku. Sepertinya aku juga sedang sakit."

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

Penyakit hatinya yang satu ini juga tampaknya susah untuk disembuhkan jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

.

 **X. October**

 **(Cool)**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang," Takasugi hendak berpamitan pada pria itu. Malam sudah begitu larut hari ini. Seharian menemani Bansai di studio musiknya membuatnya sedikit lupa waktu. Teringat jika masih ada pekerjaan kantor yang ia harus selesaikan di apartementnya.

"Ah—tunggu." Baru saja Takasugi hendak membuka pintu studio musik itu untuk segera pulang, Bansai menahannya sedemikian rupa.

Apa ia melupakan sesuatu?

Bansai datang dengan dengan sebuah syal panjang nan tebal, "Malam ini dingin, pakailah," ujar Bansai sembari melilitkan syal itu pada leher Takasugi. "Jika kau sudah sampai, telepon aku," tambahnya kembali.

"Bansai."

"Hmm?"

"Apa perlu kuingatkan jika kau bukan ibuku?"

Bansai hanya tertawa kecil, "Maafkan aku." Semenit kemudian Bansai mencium kening pria itu singkat. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Hmm." Takasugi mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Tunggu—! Bukankah Bansai bilang jika malam ini begitu dingin? Kenapa ia merasa begitu panas hingga wajahnya memerah?

 **.**

 **XI. November**

 **(Homesick)**

 **.**

"Halo?"

Semenit hingga dua menit, tidak ada balasan dari ujung telepon.

"Akan kututup kalau begitu."

" _Jangan—! Maksudku tunggu."_

Respon Takasugi cukup membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil. Nyatanya, jarang sekali pria itu menghubunginya beberapa hari ini.

 _Apa dia sudah tidak ngambek lagi setelah kutinggalkan beberapa hari lalu?_

Masih asyik dengan beberapa lembar partipatur di atas meja kerjanya saat ini, ia kembali bertanya, "Ada apa, Shinsuke?"

" _Kau belum tidur? Bukankah di sana sudah larut malam?"_

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan, setelah semuanya selesa aku akan pergi tidur."

Konser Otsu kali ini membuatnya harus terbang meninggalkan Jepang untuk beberapa minggu. Penyanyi muda berbakat yang sedang go internasional itu sendiri yang meminta sang produser lagu untuk bergabung dalam tur konsernya tahun ini. _Aku ingin Tsunpo-san melihatku bernyanyi di atas panggung kali ini!_ Itulah yang gadis muda itu katakan di waktu lampau.

Bansai menyetujui permintaan itu. Lagipula melihat reaksi orang-orang atas lagunya, kedengarannya tidak buruk juga.

" _Ah, sou."_

Takasugi membalas sekadarnya. Terdengar sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Keheningan kembali terdengar, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan kembali, walau sambungan telepon di antara mereka sama sekali belum terputus.

" _Bansai?"_

"Aku rindu padamu," ujar Bansai begitu saja.

Hening. Takasugi sama sekali tidak memberikan balasan.

"Shinsuke, kau dengar apa—"

" _Aku juga."_

"Juga?"

" _Aku juga rindu padamu."_

Mendengar hal itu Bansai tak tahan untuk melebarkan senyum di wajahnya. Tidak biasanya, Takasugi mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan secara gamblang pada pria itu sekalipun ia adalah kekasihnya. Tahu jika ternyata saling merindukan keberadaan satu sama lain membuatnya…senang?

"Kau tahu," Bansa kemudian berujar, "Kasur di hotel ini benar-benar besar."

" _Lalu?"_ Takasugi seperti menunggu hal lain yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang producer musik.

"Aku harap kita bisa berlibur bersama dan menginap disini."

Terdengar tawa kecil Takasugi di seberang telepon, _"Kuserahkan padamu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan pulang?"_

"Minggu depan. Kau ingin oleh-oleh?"

" _Sebotol wine kedengarannya tidak buruk juga, bukankah begitu?"_

"Baiklah, hanya _wine_?"

" _Bagaimana dengan pelukan?"_

Bansai bisa membayangkan bagaimana sudut bibir Takasugi terangkat saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah berniat untuk memberikannya padamu."

" _Pelukan selama 1 jam penuh,"_ tambah Takasugi kembali.

"Kau bisa memelukku seharian setelah aku kembali."

" _Terdengar menjanjikan,"_ nada puas terdengar dari Takasugi, _"Akan kutunggu oleh-oleh darimu. Beristirahalah, mengurusi konser seorang bintang besar kedengaran melelahkan."_

"Begitulah," Bansai sama sekali tidak menyangkal.

" _Akan kututup. "_

"Hmm."

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus, Bansai menghela nafas pelan.

Ia jadi benar-benar ingin pulang ke Jepang sekarang.

 **.**

 **XII. December**

 **(Christmas)**

 **.**

Begitu pintu apartemen tersebut dibuka, yang terdengar adalah tawa dari seorang Takasugi Shinsuke. Bansai berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Lagipula ia hanya berusaha untuk menepati kata-katanya karena kalah bertaruh bola dengan Takasugi beberapa minggu lalu. Kesialan macam apa yang menimpanya hingga ia harus menggunakan pakaian santa lengkap dengan jenggot putih panjangnya?

Takasugi masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, "Keliatannya cocok denganmu, bukankah begitu?"

Bansai diam. Entah mengapa menggunakan kostum seperti ini membuatnya kikuk.

"Jadi Santa, apa kau membawa hadiah untukku?" tanya Takasugi kemudian.

"Hadiah? Aku harus membawa hadiah?" Bansai terlihat heran. Rasanya perjanjian mereka minggu lalu tak ada mengatakan soal hadiah.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah Santa Claus hari ini. Santa selalu membawa hadiah, kau tahu."

Tanggal 25 Desember, Natal. Bansai menyadari jika ia tidak membawa satu hadiah pun saat ini.

"Aku tidak membawa apapun."

Mendengar itu Takasugi tidak terlihat marah atau kesal, sebaliknya senyum tetap tergantung di wajahnya, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak membawa apapun sebagai hadiah?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Bansai menautkan alis. Ia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada pria itu tadi.

"Kau pasti membawa sesuatu sebagai hadiah,"

"Aku tidak membawa apapun selain diriku sendiri hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berikan dirimu sebagai hadiah." Takasugi tersenyum penuh arti. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Bansai untuk menyadarinya.

 _ **Oh.**_

Semoga ia tidak salah mengartikan pesan itu.

" _So, I'm yours tonight."_

Seperti yang pria itu katakan. Malam itu ia hanya milik seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Actually, I made this to join for bantaka week that was arranged by glorija-san at twitter and tumblr that was start from 16_ _th_ _until 22_ _nd_ _October. Because I didn't have much time to arrange this fic lately so I couldn't follow the prompt that I supposed to write and I don't know if I can participate with this drabbles instead. All things look messy here but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy two of them doing 'fufufu' and 'fuwa-fuwa' things here!_

 **Warm Regard**

 **Akane Ukitake**


End file.
